The present invention relates to a lunch box, and, in particular, a lunch box which is collapsible for storage.
The lunch box or pail, as we know it, has been a companion to school children, office and construction workers for years. They can be seen in every school lunch room, construction sites, on play grounds and high construction beams. The lunch box is as American as apple pie, they represent a hardy meal for those who eat lunch away from home. The problem everyone faces who has ever carried a lunch box is what to do with it after lunch. Because a lunch box is easy to remember before lunch, does not mean that it is rememberable after lunch. In fact, once lunch is over and the lunch box is stored out of the way, it is frequently forgotten and often left until the next day, forcing the child or worker to carry a bag lunch.
The common lunch box or pail is constructed of a stamped tin plate metal that has been painted inside and out and has a carrying handle. There are two popular styles; the first is a flat rectangular box with space for sandwiches, fruit and a thermos, and having a hinged cover; the second style is an upright rectangular box with a hinged domed cover. Sandwiches and fruit are carried in the upright rectangular box, and a thermos is carried in the domed cover.
Since most children carry knap sacks or book bags and construction workers carry tool boxes or equipment bags, it has been realized that some type of collapsible lunch box could be stored in a carry bag which always goes home.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 265,796 Gernand 292,502 Moran 362,948 Galbreth 3,219,179 Tuccio 4,509,645 Hotta 4,765,476 Lee ______________________________________
The Gernand patent discloses a folding rectangular lunch box made of sheet metal. Each of the panels of the box is hinged to at least one other panel providing the easily foldable lunch box. A wire pintle holds panel to panel and the removal of the pintles from the side panels and the cover allows the box to fold.
Each of the above listed patents, except for Hotta and Lee, shows foldable lunch boxes constructed of plural panels held together by hinges. Hotta shows a one piece box construction with a separate lid. Lee shows an insulated container for carrying beverages.